


Waking Up

by CynthiaK2014



Series: Smallville [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaK2014/pseuds/CynthiaK2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark rescues Lex.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters and no money is changing hands.<br/>Warning: Serious AU, happy endings, romance, lots of sex, also schmoop to the extreme.<br/>Summary/Challenge: What happens the morning after they have sex for the first<br/>Originally posted 1 June 2003 under my pseudonym - Athea Holmes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

********* Clark ********* 

Wow.

I mean seriously – wow.

I wake up at 5:30 a.m. everyday; rain or shine, school day or weekend.

But this isn’t like any morning ever.

I turn my head real slow and feel a blush start at my toes and go all the way to the top of my head.

I slept with my folks when I was three or four and had a bad dream. I had a teddy bear that I slept with until I was 10 but I’d never, ever slept with a . . . lover.

Light is starting to peek in the windows near the bed and I almost hold my breath when it touches pale skin. I’m tanned and have been all my life but he is moon-pale.

Alexander Luthor is pale all over. Every single inch of his skin is the same except for the scars and they are mostly pure white with only a few angry red. Those are way too fresh for my peace of mind.

It hurts to look at them and imagine what had cut, slashed and pierced that pale, smooth skin. My fingers feel rough compared to his satin-smooth flesh. Wow, I’d touched that skin, run my fingers all over him and then followed them with my tongue.

Lex tastes good – really, really good.

He’s better than chocolate or whipped cream. He’d said something about seeing what chocolate-covered-Clark tasted like today.

I thought maybe chocolate-sprinkled-Lex would taste even better.

I know I am grinning from ear to ear but every new beam of light is showing another part of Lex that I want to know better.

Much better – I look down at my hands. I’d undressed him with these hands, every button and zipper although I was shaking when I reached his pants. 

Lex has a lot of patience, not just with me but in business and his . . . family. I frown at the thought that maybe he’d been patient with lots of other lovers. I know some of his past and some of those scars that hurt to touch had come from the people that he had sex with. Desiree came to mind for one and Helen, although She hadn’t marked him physically.

Her death had hurt him worse, inside his bruised heart. I’d almost felt responsible for their plane crash because I hadn’t been very nice about losing Lex to Her. That’s when I finally realized what I was feeling for him, when he left me to be with Her. I wanted him and needed him more than She did. I could feel my heart breaking when they left for their honeymoon.

When the news came that their plane was missing, I thought I’d go crazy. I had to do something . . . anything to find him. Floating wasn’t going to cut it nor was running at super speed. That’s when I realized that with enough motivation, I could fly. I mean really fly . . . fly like a bird. I didn’t even have time to think about how cool it was before I was following their flight plan.

The wreckage was bad, super bad when I found it. I think I was crying the whole time that I swept the site with my x-ray vision. When I found the dead pilot, I think I stopped feeling anything but pain because I next found Helen’s body and if they were dead then Lex . . .

I reach out and touch him, wrenching my thoughts away from what had happened a month ago. He is here beside me and I can feel the pulse in his throat beating slowly but strongly. He is still a little weak from the healing but the pod I had arrived on Earth in had fixed all the major problems. I’d been desperate and maybe a little crazy when I broke into the hospital, stealing and flying him home.

All those expensive machines and drugs weren’t helping him heal and I could see him slipping away from us . . . from me. Lionel had forbidden anyone to see or visit him but from the hospital roof, I could see through the walls to his room. Trailing my fingers very gently down his throat to the scar that criss-crosses his chest, I feel warm skin reassuring me.

He is alive and healing and well enough to make love to me although we hadn’t done much last night. I’d been too afraid that I’d hurt him with my strength and he’d been too weak to do more than hold me close and whisper what he wanted to do with me. That had been enough to make me come harder than I ever had in my life.

I stare down at him and rise up on one elbow to see him better. The sheet is in the way so I gently push it down to his waist. His chest is completely hairless and I slide my fingers from one pale pink nipple to the other, just barely hovering over them. He’d kissed mine last night and I’d felt a tingle go all the way from my chest to my cock. I want to try it with his but don’t want to go too far or too fast for his body.

Maybe I’m finally learning patience the way he wants me to.

“Clark,” his husky whisper brings my eyes to his instantly.

I can see love there and wonder and maybe just a little bit of lust.

“Morning, Lex,” I smile and lean over to brush my lips over his. They’re a little thin and that small scar on his upper lip feels funny but he tastes better than Mom’s apple pie. His hands shake a little when they come up to hold my head but they’re warm instead of clammy like they’d been when I found him.

His fingers are stroking through my hair and I feel like purring at how good it feels. Everything feels good with him and I remind myself to tell him that the moment I give his lips back. I try to remember that not everybody can go without breathing for very long so I let his tongue slide out of me and focus on kissing every square inch of skin on his face.

He’s chuckling at something and I wonder what I did, stopping and looking at him. His eyes are sparkling the way they haven’t in a very long time. It took his dying again to make me notice that everything he’s feeling is in those beautiful gray-silver-blue eyes. 

“Clark,” is all he says but he’s smiling so I know that he’s happy.

“Lex,” but I need to be sure. “Are you okay with this?”

“I have never been more okay in my entire life.” He says calmly, his hands sliding onto my shoulders, warm and good. “We made love, didn’t we?”

It wasn’t quite a question but I’d already pinched myself so I knew this wasn’t a dream. “We made love and we’re going to make love again and again until you’re sick and tired of me.”

He shakes his head and his little half-smile appears. “I will never and in any way get sick and tired of you. I’ve liked you since the moment you saved my life. I’ve loved you since the night I cut you down from the cross. I’ve wanted you since I opened my eyes at the bridge and looked into yours. If anyone breaks this relationship, it will have to be you because I’m selfish as hell and I won’t let go.”

That sounded just right to me except for one thing. “I break things real easy, Lex but I will never break this relationship. I love you, Alexander Luthor.”

He blinks and shakes his head a little. “I still can’t believe you said that.”

“I intend to keep on saying it for the rest of our lives.” I promise and look into a future that seems brighter than Earth’s sun.

“Dear God,” he closes his eyes and I feel for his pulse kind of casually to make sure that he’s not overdoing it. “Clark . . . I love you, too.”

“Then why did you marry Helen?” I didn’t mean to ask that but it finally slipped out.

His fingers are stroking down my chest and playing with my nipples. “She was good and kind and just what my father has been looking for to give him the next generation to manipulate.” His sad gaze catches me by surprise. “I couldn’t have you and that was ripping my soul apart. She was my last chance to at least have a comfortable life.”

I want to cry but part of this is my fault and I need to tell him that. “I kind of understand, Lex. All my life, I just wanted to be normal and loving you didn’t fit the picture I had inside my head. But when you married Helen,” I hesitate before saying it out loud. “When you left with her, I wanted to die, my heart hurt so bad. I was crying in the loft when Mom came up to see how I was. She held me close and patted my hair the way she always does when she’s comforting me.”

His hands still and his gaze focuses solely on me. I love the feeling that I’m the only one in his world. “I told her that I hated Helen. She stopped stroking for a minute and then she asked me ‘honey, do you love, Lex?’ I stopped crying and looked at her. And that’s when it hit me – I did love you, not just for a friend but for a someday lover. But you were gone, then the radio said the Luthor jet was missing and I was scared that I really had lost you.”

“I’m here, Clark.” His hands cup my face and his thumbs wipe away tears that I didn’t know were falling. “You found me and saved my life once again. I will always be with you even if one day we have to be apart.”

“We won’t be apart, Lex unless you have to go to a meeting or I have to go to classes.” I know what he’s thinking as if a little sign on his forehead is flashing at me. “I know I’m only 17 and you’re 23 but once I admitted I loved you then something inside of me relaxed and made me feel safe. Maybe it’s an alien thing?”

He chuckles and goes back to touching me. “Why it may take the rest of our lives to figure it out, Clark or should I call you Kal-El?”

I blush and shake my head. “Maybe I’ll grow into Kal-El but right now, I’m just Clark.”

“There is nothing ‘just’ about you, Clark.” His hands are touching me lower and lower and I come to attention like I do every time I hear his voice now. “I want to touch you everywhere but I think I need some breakfast first.”

His voice is a little shaky and so are his hands. The word ‘breakfast’ makes my stomach growl on cue and he laughs into my face. I’ll do anything to hear that wonderful sound again and again. But I also need to make sure that I take good care of him so I slide out of his arms over to the side of the bed so I can reach the phone. I already know that the kitchen extension is 11 so that’s what I dial before handing the receiver to Lex.

“Good morning, Anna . . . yes, I’m feeling better . . . that sounds good, Anna . . . Clark is visiting . . .” he laughs out loud again. “Quadruple everything, Anna and give us half an hour before you send it up . . . thank you.” Handing me back the phone, he sits up slowly. “Shower, Clark?”

Wet Lex, slippery soap bubbles sliding down pale skin, tasting water-flavored Lex . . . I can feel myself grinning a really stupid grin. “Oh, yeah, showering sounds good.”

He laughs and slides off the bed, wavering just a bit when he stands up. I’m at his side in a heartbeat, giving him someone to hold onto until he gets his balance back. He frowns a little. “I’m getting better, Clark. You don’t need to hover.”

It’s time for the Clark-Kent-Pout (patent pending). “I’m not hovering, Lex. I like holding you even if you are healing just fine.”

He’s trying to keep the frown but it’s a losing cause and he chuckles instead. “Fine then, help me into the shower and wash my back. Bed baths have always been my least favorite part of being sick. They never get that little spot between my shoulder blades.”

We walk across the plush beige carpet to the huge bathroom that is bigger than my bedroom at home. The shower stall is separate from the bathtub and the biggest one that I’ve ever seen. I really like the twelve showerheads spaced six on a side about eight inches apart up and down the walls.

I start the water going while Lex goes into the little alcove where the toilet is to relieve himself. I’ll go after the shower once I get him back into bed. He joins me under the pulsing jets of hot water and sighs happily. I love seeing that blissful look on his face. He told me once that he’s a hedonist - someone who enjoys pleasure in every form.

I think I may be one too, since the feel of his body under my soapy fingers makes me harder than whatever metal my spaceship is. Hearing his little moan makes feel like an alien conqueror intent on taking over the world, one human at a time. Licking my lips, I go lower and lower down his body while he leans against the violet tiles and pants out my name.

Oh yeah, I like hearing that. His cock is slowly getting hard, that is something new. All his energy had gone into healing so this was the first time that it looked like he was really getting with the program. I kiss the tip regretfully then keep on moving down his body. I soap each elegant foot and make sure they’re rinsed before heading back up. I’m still a little afraid that I’ll hold him too tight or squeeze too hard but I just can’t resist taking another lick at the rosy crown.

He shudders once and I suddenly taste something bitter and kind of salty. “Dear God, Clark, you don’t have to do that.”

“Yeah, I do, Lex. I’m going to taste you everywhere.” I rise to my feet and look him right in the eye. “After breakfast, I’m going to make you come real slowly so it doesn’t hurt you.”

His smile lights up the whole shower. “I shall hold you to that, Clark. And as much as I hate to admit it, I need to sit down again.”

I just nod and make sure he’s rinsed before helping him out of the shower and down onto the bench that I’d put here when he first came home from the hospital. It was plastic so for a couple of days it sat in the stall so he could take a shower while sitting down. That was when I wasn’t allowed to come over but I’d finally got my father to understand what I was feeling.

He’s still unsure but Mom’s pregnancy is helping a lot. I know he loves me but now he has two someone else’s to focus on. Maybe he finally realizes I’m growing up? I finish drying Lex while he wobbles a little getting up. I help him back to bed and tuck some pillows behind him so he’s reclining. Then I dry myself slowly, teasing him by touching myself the way that I’m pretty sure he wants to touch me.

“Damn, Clark, have you been into my gay porn?” His eyes are sparkling and I try to look innocent but I have seen one porno flick that told me what I wanted in a big way.

“Maybe one or two,” I try for innocent but his chuckle tells me that he can see right through me. “I’d better get dressed for breakfast.”

“Fine,” his eyes narrow when I pull on a pair of shorts. “But they’re coming off after we’re done eating.”

I pull a t-shirt on and think about undressing for him. “Okay, Lex, I can show you what I learned from ‘Bad Moon Rising’.”

He shouts with laughter. “I knew it! You really have been into my porn.”

“I needed some pointers.” I sit down near his hip and slide one hand up his bare chest. “I wasn’t sure what two men could do. I think I’m going to be a slutty bottom like Chad.”

His eyes go wide, really wide and I can see his cock harden a little more under the sheet. “Clark, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Yeah, I’m curious about what it would feel like inside of you but I really, really want,” I slide a gentle hand over the bulge at his groin and feel it length a little more. “I want this inside of me, so deep that I can feel you for days.”

His lips move but no sound comes out. I grin then we both jump when a knock comes at the bedroom door. Before opening it, I pull the blanket up over him, too. He’s seriously leaking and I don’t want the staff to know it even though I’m proud that I can affect him like that. Anna, the cook, has brought the heavy tray up herself and I quick take it from her while she asks Lex over my shoulder what he wants for lunch.

He thinks a moment then tells her that he has a craving for her pot roast. She beams at both of us and promises that it will be ready by 1:00. I kick the door closed behind her, closing the world outside and just the two of us inside. Anna makes wonderful breakfasts and this was the third one I’d eaten.

Lex eats a piece of whole wheat toast with strawberry jam, a couple spoonfuls of scrambled eggs and two blueberry pancakes with maple syrup. I eat everything else. He can’t have any stimulants so that means no caffeine and he grouses about that while drinking his orange juice. But he’s just pretending really and I about lose it when he licks his fingers clean.

I want that tongue somewhere else, so I lean in and lick around his mouth. He moves an inch and we’re kissing again. I will never, ever get tired of that. I’ve kissed Lana and Chloe but they were just flat. I mean they have lots of curves and that’s fun, too. But they tasted flat and left me cold while Lex . . . Lex tastes like love and sex and something so tasty that I crave him all the time.

Can you be addicted to somebody? I wonder about that while trying not to dump the tray of empty dishes onto the floor. I’m pretty sure that Lex would be upset if I broke his good china. But when I let him breathe, I quick slide the tray off onto the floor. He is flushed and smiling when his eyelids slowly open to look at me. That’s a really good look for him and I told him so.

“I firmly expect that to be my look from now on.” He says with a little purr in his voice. 

There’s something about that sound that makes me want to lick him all over, starting at his cock. So I pull the blanket and sheet off of him so I can see if he’s still hard. 

He is or at least he’s getting there. He likes it when I look at him like that but his breath hitches when I lick my lips and reach out to touch him. “Dear God, Clark, what are you going to do next?”

I think that’s one of those rhetorical questions he likes to confuse me with so I just smile and lean in to lick across the velvet soft crown and nibble down his tall tower to his balls. His breath catches again and I feel his hand carding through my hair. He’s still not quite hard yet but that’s okay. I like what I’m doing and I plan on doing it for a long time. I really, really want to see him come for me.

“Clark . . . I always . . . knew that you . . . dear God . . . you had a . . . a cock-sucker’s mouth.” He pants in that husky voice that makes me harder than hard.

I’m kind of proud that I can make him sound like that and I want to tell him so but I’m busy and he’s leaking a lot more. I suddenly realize that he probably shouldn’t be under so much strain while he’s still healing so I lick my lips again and then stretch around him. It’s hard to know what to do with my teeth but I take it slow and rub my tongue over that super soft skin where the slit is that’s leaking bitter drops.

He moans and I quick check to be sure it’s a good moan. He’s looking down at me and his eyes look kind of wild instead of controlled and his hand is gripping my hair pretty tightly, so I go back to see if I can get any more of him in my mouth. It’s harder than it looks in the movie I watched. Of course, I only watched it once and the sites on the Internet were stills so they didn’t show how you were supposed to move or get all of it in your mouth.

And Lex is big, really big compared to the boys I’ve been showering with after gym all my life. I’m taller than him and wider-shouldered but he’s . . . well, let’s just say that his cock is taller than mine and wider and . . . just bigger all over. I expect that he enjoys knowing that while some people might take his over-all size as puny, he’s got a hidden weapon that would surprise them.

His ammunition tastes really good, too. His sudden spurt catches me by surprise but then he’s pouring himself into me and I’m sucking as quick as I can so I don’t lose any. He tastes bitter and sweet at the same time. I’d licked my own cum off my fingers when I was jerking off and he tasted much better than me. If I was lucky, he’d become a steady part of my diet.

“Clark,” his purr sounds so good. “I will give you a hundred years to stop that.”

I finish with a last lick. “Okay, Lex, I’ll put it on my to-do-list for the rest of our lives.”

His hand strokes my cheek. “I must remember to put you on my to-do-list, Clark, over and over for the rest of our lives.”

That sounded good to me.

*****************


End file.
